


The Prince

by orphan_account



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Landon's past, present...





	1. Victor POV

"Why in the hell did I make this place?" The same question I ask myself every dreary day in this bottomless pit of despair the constant aching pain never ceases. It did for a little while once before.

Seylah. She was the highlighter to my pencil. I made this place and she made it brighter. Not at first though. In the began the only chemistry we had was the same as a damp rag (more like hag) and a wet mop (more like flop).

I suppose if you want to know the full story I should start from the very beginning. The beginning of Malivore and how you came to be its Prince.


	2. Landon POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landon goes to Malivore when he dies (temporaryily) in 1x13

"I'd really rather not here the story of how I was conceived from some creepy old dude  _claiming_ to be my dad. Wow. I never thought I would ever say that in my life" I say as I go to pour myself another drink. "Then again I never thought I would be dating a tribrid or that my best friend would turn out to be a werewolf. My life is weird" I say as I take a gulp of whiskey or is bourbon?

"I could tell you why. Why your life is the way it is, why you attract danger, why the people who care about you get hurt. And it's actually rum" said Victor as he got up from his weird spikey throne dare I say to pour us both another drink.

Wait. "How'd you know-", "That you were curios as to what is was that you were drinking, because Landon believe or not you  _are_ my son and we share a deep connection and not just a father son connection but a connection to the Source. Also it is a throne fit for a king" said Victor as he points to another that magically appears next to it "This is one fit for a Prince. Your mother the woman from that photograph you carried with you, she threw herself into Malivore to save you. Sit on your rightful throne and your memories of her will be restored."

"Fine. Lets say I believe you that you really are my father, what in the hell is the Source anyway?" Landon said with a curious look on his face as he goes to sit on the ridicoulusly flambouyant and pompous chair. "Like I said for you to understand I have to start from the beginning. And it's not a chair. It's a throne." He said with a smirk and then...

Darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it?


End file.
